nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Jolt EX-1
The Jolt EX-1 is an external single fire pocket sized Nerf blaster released in 2011 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with two Whistler Darts. The re-release comes packaged with two Elite Darts. The Zombie Strike release came packaged in the Zombie Strike Target Set. The Rebelle release comes packaged in the Knock Out Gallery. Details It has a digital camo design, like the Longstrike CS-6 and the Raider CS-35. It also does not feature the N-Strike color scheme and instead features a color scheme similar to that of the Gear Up series. It currently holds the title of the smallest blaster released by Nerf, beating out the Secret Strike AS-1.The blaster has no tactical rail due to it's small size. This blaster is capable of vacuum-loading darts if it is primed while a dart is already loaded into the muzzle. Rather than on the back, its plunger tube comes out of the bottom of the blaster. The majority of the blaster is one solid piece, rather than two halves like many others. The only separate pieces are the trigger mechanism, the plunger, and a plate where the plunger comes out from. Like most blasters of its type, it doesn't accept Streamline Darts without a modification. History It was re-released in 2013 with a newer blue color scheme that is similar to that of the N-Strike Elite color scheme. This re-release features a thicker muzzle and also drops the EX-1 from the name. The Jolt was re-released in 2014 as a Zombie Strike blaster in the Zombie Strike Targeting Set, and as a Rebelle blaster with the Knock Out Gallery blaster set. Re-shells and color schemes The Jolt has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike (orange and black) *"N-Strike Elite" (blue, orange, and white) *Blue, black, and orange (packaged with the Clue Elimination game) *Green, black, and orange (packaged with the Clue Elimination game) *Red, black, and orange (packaged with the Clue Elimination game) *Yellow, black, and orange (packaged with the Clue Elimination game) *Zombie Strike (neon green and black) *Rebelle (white, pink and aqua; packaged with the Knock Out Gallery) *Sonic ICE (transparent blue with gray trigger) *Sonic FIRE (transparent red with gray trigger) Value packs The Clue Elimination game comes packaged with four custom Jolts. There also exists an eight-Jolt party pack which also comes with sixteen Elite Darts. Modification Because of its size and lacking internals, there is little to no room for modification. Removal of the air restrictor may actually cause problems with darts blocking the air chamber. It is, however, a good candidate for a blaster integration due to its size. Reloading and firing To reload the Jolt, load a dart into the barrel; pull the plunger tube downwards to prime the blaster. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Trivia *The Jolt EX-1 was ripped off by Leyuan Toys, a Chinese pirating company and was renamed the Spitfire. All Nerf-related imagery was removed from the packaging and blaster. It comes packaged with three blue darts and a dart holder to clip on top of the blaster. *The Jolt is one of two N-Strike blasters (the other being the Rayven) to have a non-standard colour scheme and have no number code on the blaster's shell. *Strangely, the recolored Jolt used to be listed as an N-Strike Elite product on the Nerf website, despite only being listed as N-Strike on the package. *When a Whistler Dart has been used excessively in the Jolt, it slides out slightly when primed. Gallery Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Pocket blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Zombie Strike blasters Category:Sonic ICE blasters Category:Sonic FIRE blasters